


Playing Cards

by anemptymargin



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-17
Updated: 2008-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're only playing cards, honest. Except, you know... not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Cards

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the contrelamontre LJ community "Cards" challenge/prompt. And conveniently the fanfic100 prompt 050. Spade. Unbeta'd, all mistakes are glaringly obvious and all mine. I write way too much dialog during sex. Seriously. And the smut feels oddly rushed. Completed in 48 minutes, if you count spell check... 40 if not. Feedback is always very welcome. Time line and my grid are [Here.](http://anemptymargin.livejournal.com/96928.html)

Simon flipped the new pack of playing cards over in his left hand, then stripped off the cellophane and opened it. It had been ages since he'd just sat around and played cards, it seemed, but the delays in filming were starting to get the better of him. "Deal, will you?" he pushed the shiny deck towards Nick.

Nick nodded quietly, letting out a soft chuckle when the slick cards quickly blew out of his hands - scattering across the table every which way.

"Fucker." Simon muttered under his breath, taking a long drink off his beer as Nick merely looked at him with a bit of wide eyed innocence played up by the fact that they were both just a little bit pissed. "Well, pick them up!"

Nick shrugged, "Not my fault, you knew it was gonna happen." He shook his head, offering up a gentle smile before sliding out of the tight booth and poking under the table. "I'm sure someone must have had a broken in deck you could have borrowed..."

"Too late now." Simon chuckled, finishing his beer before joining his friend on the narrow strip of floor between the dining nook and what passed for the storage area. "I'll help."

One by one they picked up the scattered cards, before Nick pushed up on his knees and gave a quick count. "Only fifty-one... only one left."

Simon sighed, rolling off of his belly and onto his back, tucking his feet between Nick's knees. "You'd think they'd be easier to find in such small spaces..."

Nick leaned forward with a wide smile, pinning Simon to floor as he laid astride him. "Mmm, I'm looking." He cleared his throat and looked around the surrounding floor area. "And I'm not seeing."

Simon let out another soft chuckle, rubbing over Nick's shoulders with both hands. "You should probably rethink your stance here, one could easily assume your interest isn't in finding the missing cards."

"Really?" Nick smiled even wider, looking Simon dead on. "And what exactly would you say my interests were?"

"Mmm... most likely something that would involve me being held prone on the floor with you on top of me." He grinned, reaching one hand up to remove Nick's glasses. "And quite possibly things much more interesting than playing cards."

"I see." Nick leaned in close, kissing him. He broke away with a soft sigh, "Now, why hadn't I thought of that?" He nosed in close again, claiming another short kiss.

"Mmm, because it would require you to have stopped thinking about it first."

Nick blushed slightly and shook his head, pushing up Simon's shirt with both hands. "Uh huh." He muttered, enjoying the warm skin under his hands - it really had been far too long.

Simon licked his lips, then stroked over Nick's cheek with the back of his hand before turning his attention to the more pressing matter of his own trousers. "We could get caught, you know..."

Nick shook his head again and chuckled, stroking over Simon's belly before helping him lower the zip. "Folks oughtta know by now if the caravan's swaying you'd better at least knock first."

"Mmm..." Simon sat up partially, laughing against Nick's mouth as he kissed him again. "Normally the married men aren't the ones they have to worry about."

Nick pulled away a moment, then pushed him back down to the floor almost playfully. "Just shut it, all right?"

For a moment, Simon was unsure exactly what had happened - Nick's grin was gone and he wondered if he'd probably been better off not bringing up the elephant in the room as it were. But, after a drawn out moment Nick hooked his hands underneath him and yanked off his trousers. "Yeah, right." He smiled weakly, licking his lips.

Nick's hands stroked hard up over the familiar territory of Simon's narrow hips, his thumbs brushing over the front of his lover's cotton pants. "You, eh... still wanna, right?"

Simon nodded hard, bumping his head against the cheap floor with a hollow thud. "Yes... yeah..." He whispered, flashing a much wider smile as he arched his hips towards Nick's touch. "Yeah."

Somewhat encouraged, Nick rubbed harder over the fabric, letting his fingers play over the warm hardness pushing towards him.

"Tease." Simon blushed as Nick rolled his thumb over the tip of his cock, the cloth brushing it maddeningly.

"Mmm, five minutes ago you wanted to play cards..." Nick grinned, pulling away and pushing Simon's knees up and pulling off the offending garment.

"Yeah, don't now..." Simon whispered again, holding his knees in place a moment before Nick spread them out and down. "Didn't know this was an option."

Nick shook his head, guiding Simon's feet down to the floor and then stroking tenderly over the insides of his thighs. "It's always an option." He let his fingertips gradually stroke closer inward until he was once more teasing at his lover's cock.

Simon held back a somewhat more biting remark about affairs usually being a less than acceptable option and let himself concentrate on Nick's fingers slowly stroking his foreskin. "Mmmm, I'll keep that in mind."

"Right." Nick nodded to himself, tightening his grip to stroke harder over Simon's hardness.

Simon pushed his hips into each gentle stroke, letting out a low moan when Nick began to stroke faster. When the delicious teasing slowed and stopped, he let out a soft whimper and looked down over his belly to watch Nick's hands make quick work of his fly, the caravan rocking slightly as he struggled to get out of them without getting up off his knees. "We're seriously going to... the door isn't even locked!"

"Shut it!" Nick whispered quickly, "Just ease up, all right? I got it." Stumbling out of his trousers, he pushed up to his feet and managed to lock the door before looking back at his prone partner with a grin. "Better, Simon?"

"Somewhat."

Nick shook his head and directed himself towards the small bed, "Still in your travel bag, right?"

"Easy access." Simon blushed harder, beginning to feel just the slightest bit silly laying on the caravan floor waiting for an impromptu quickie before they were back on set. Of course, it wouldn't be the first time he'd felt outright silly when Nick was involved.

"Much better." Nick grinned wide, once more kneeling between Simon's feet before pulling the smaller man up against him. "Ready now?"

Simon couldn't help but laugh, stifling it to a nervous sounding giggle. "Yeah... I mean... yeah." He shook his head, trying to clear his mind when he felt Nick's warm fingers wrap around his cock, once more stroking at his perfectly maddening pace.

Nick smiled approvingly, licking his lips before opening the cap of the small bottle with his teeth. "Little chill..." He whispered, applying the thin lubricant directly to his partner's flesh, letting it drip down over his opening before tossing aside the bottle and stroking his fingers over the slick cleft.

Closing his eyes tight, Simon let out a soft moan as he felt the gentle push of Nick's fingertips against his opening between increasingly paced strokes over his cock. "Christ Nick..." He groaned as Nick's practiced fingers applied the lube.

"Mmmhmm..." Nick smiled broadly, watching Simon's face contort into a silent moan as his fingers spread him open. He forced himself not to think of how long it had been since he'd seen that look exact look, since he'd had Simon to himself. Instead, he slowed his strokes once more and withdrew his slick fingers, pumping hard and fast over his cock before bracing himself against Simon's thigh pushing inside him.

"Christ..." Simon whispered again, closing his eyes even tighter at the familiar thrust of Nick's cock, pushing back against him hard.

"Harder?" Nick grinned wide, rocking his hips against the smaller man's thighs.

"Mmmhmm..." Simon groaned weakly, letting out a much louder moan when Nick pulled back and thrust harder. He bit down hard into his lower lip, determined not to get caught because he couldn't keep it down.

"Mmm, you want it quick?" Nick grunted softly, each rough thrust a bit dizzying.

Simon swallowed hard and nodded against the floor once more, "Please..." His voice sounding even more desperate than he thought it would.

"Mmm... Simon..." Nick moaned quietly, lowering his head and closing his eyes as he let himself stop stroking so gently over his lover's cock - instead focusing on gripping his thighs tight with both hands as he pushed himself harder.

Simon's body tightened and he quickly gripped his cock, stroking hard and fast. "Close... close..." He whispered, letting out an unexpectedly loud moan as he came over the top of his hand.

Feeling Simon's body tighten under him, Nick slowed his thrusts - drawing out the sensation until his lover was panting and swearing under his breath before pulling out and leaning as close as he could against Simon, stroking his seed out onto his belly.

"Ha..." Simon sighed weakly, opening his eyes as he felt Nick pushing hard against him. "Nick... come on... I gotta get up..."

Nick groaned, burying his face in Simon's shoulder a moment before letting out a shaky breath. "Mmm. No, stay here a bit."

"Come on, Nicky... we should shower before getting back." Simon tried in vain to push Nick aside with his shoulder. "Gotta wash."

"Uhuh." Nick groaned again, placing a kiss against Simon's earlobe.

Simon couldn't help but smile, giving one more hard shove with his shoulder before letting himself relax back against the cool floor. Giving in and letting Nick have his cuddle, he glanced back towards the table. "Oh shit!"

"What?" Nick muttered quietly, once more kissing his ear.

Simon squinted against the odd lighting in the caravan and realized his initial guess had been right, a sliver of plastic had caught in the cheap table's metal runner. He reached up and collected the card between his fingertips, "Found it."

"Wha?" Nick looked up with a soft smile.

"Deuce of spades..."

***  
End  
***

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.


End file.
